Cougar and the KUnit
by Mrs. Frank Hardy
Summary: Meet Cal, Daddy's golden girl. Now, she's Cougar, the newest member of K-Unit. But with her past enemies on the horizon, the Unit takes a trip to Afghanistan to sort the mess out once and for all. With Wolf, Snake, Fox, Eagle and Cub, they take on everything they knew in an attempt at a suicide mission.
1. Prologue

_Where are they?" the man asked me again. I knew I shouldn't tell him, but just the thought of him stop hurting me was very inviting._

_"Wouldn't you like to know" I said bravely. I knew that would earn me a backhanding, but aside from tempting me to tell him where they were he was the bad guy trying to kill my parents, highly trained spies, and trying to destroy the very country I called home._

_He raised his hand and I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to come. The impact from his hand on my face nearly made me cry aloud, but my father tried to train me in resisting torture and so far it was working._

_"I'll ask you once more before I really start the torture" he said. "Where are they?"_

_I thought of a witty comment to set him off edge and after racking my head for one it came to me, "Alaska" I told him._

_Of course I was lying, but he didn't know that._

_He looked like he was thinking, then replied, "I swear to god, If you're lying..."_

_He didn't need to finish the sentence, I knew he was willing to kill me and I knew he would once he found out I was lying, but I needed time to come up with a plan._

_He left the room in a flash before me, but I was to concentrated with not letting my pain obvious to really notice._

_I fell asleep in the steel chair a couple minutes later; one of the forms of torture he used was making me sleep deprived. They had the decency to untie me when I promised not to try to get away so it was easier to get some shut-eye._

_During the time he wasn't in the room I woke up frequently, trying to think of ways to outsmart the bad guys into either letting me go voluntarily or sneaking out of their grasp._

_In the morning I awoke to the sounds of gunshots._

_I cursed and kicked myself mentally._

_Were they really in Alaska? That's not what they told me. They specifically told me they were going to the bank, or England when you deciphered their code._

_All at once, without warning, then door burst open and a pair of strong arms picked me up and threw me onto their back, almost like the game my father used to play with me where he used to sling me across his back and tell my mother that he had a sack of potatoes and asked where to put them, but I knew this man wasn't my father, so I tensed up, thinking the man torturing me was bringing me to my untimely death._

_To my surprise when he busted through the door to the outside many colorful lights swirled around and a team of many men stood in a line with rifles in their hands._

_The man carrying me put me down onto a stretcher and while a medic strapped me in he asked me, in a British accent, which surprised me, if I said anything to endanger my parents._

_"No" I replied. "I said they were in Alaska"_

_He smiled. "Smart girl, when you're old enough I might have to offer you a job on the force"_

_I smiled back, holding back the pain as the medic shoved me into the ambulance._

I stood in the same place that British officer smiled down at me ten five years later and shivered involuntarily, remembering the pain that I endured the week leading up to him.

"Can I help you miss?" A tall man asked, coming up behind me.

"Oh, no" I replied quickly. "Just waiting for an old acquaintance"

"Where's your parents?" he asked.

"I don't know. Why do you ask?" I asked, immediately him question put me on edge. The coincidence of the place I was in was too much for me to handle.

"You look a bit young to be out by yourself"

"I'm twenty thank you very much" I replied stiffly.

"Then you're ready" he replied.

"Wha-?" I began, but then a flashback of his face put together with the young British officer's face entered my head and I remembered him. He was the British officer who saved me.

"I'd like to offer you a job" he told me.

"Yes!" I replied, before even thinking it through.

"Welcome to the SAS, Cougar" he replied, smiling at me.


	2. The Unit and Kyle

I walked into the Sergeant's cabin; my long brown hair pulled tightly into a bun, and waited for him to put his hand on his forehead in a salute before doing the same.

"Cougar", he said, "Your salute is at the wrong angle."

"Sergeant, with all due respect I'm an American citizen"

He sighed, but said, "Very well. I will take you to K-Unit's barracks"

I waited for him to cross in front of me before following him out the door and off the main dirt road that the cabins were places periodically. He stopped at a door to a tan cabin with a red roof far off of the main road and walked in.

A group of men were sitting in the middle of the room where a table was and looked as if they were joking about something.

"Five says she's butt ugly" one said.

"Deal" the others said.

I looked at the Sergeant, who noticed my expression was murderous, and nodded.

"I should probably slap you all senseless right now" I began.

The men jumped up and faced me with wide eyes.

"But since I know what that feels like, I won't"

If possible, their eyes widened.

"K-Unit" Sergeant said, "This is Cougar"

They nodded.

After a couple seconds of them staring at me, which made me uncomfortable, I said, "Are you going to introduce yourselves or are you just going to stare at me with wide eyes all day?"

A Hispanic man cleared his throat and said, "I'm Wolf. This is Snake, Eagle, Fox and Cub" He pointed to everyone in the line of wide eyes when he introduced them. I suspected said Wolf was the leader of the group.

I also suspected said Cub was familiar to me, but I couldn't quite place him.

The Sergeant walked out without saying anything a few seconds later and we all stood there uncomfortably until out of nowhere Snake said, "Alright Eagle pay up.".

-K+C-

While I was unpacking Cub came up to me. "I'm gonna give you some advice" he announced. "Stay away from Raccoon and Bear, they will hit on you like there is no tomorrow"

"Thanks" I replied.

"Anytime" he told me, smiling. "Your part of the team"

Before walking out of the room he turned and said, "and just let us know if you want us to beat em' up"

I sighed. I was back to being the poor defenseless female.

-K+C-

While I was brushing my hair in the hall mirror a figure in a black ski mask appeared behind me. He grabbed my wrists as I tried to turn to face him, so I kicked my heel into the figure's knee and he let go of my wrists. I pulled off his mask and gasped at the familiar face before me.

"Kyle?" I gasped.

"great defensive maneuvers, Cal" he told me, giving me a thumbs up.

"It's really you?" I asked.

"Who else would test you like that?" he asked.

I thought about this and answered honestly, "The whole team I'd imagine".

"What's going on here?" Fox asked, coming into the hall, then he stopped, stiffened, and put a hand to his forehead in a salute and said, "Sir".

Only then did I notice Kyle's attire, "what's up with the fancy suit, Kyle?" I asked.

"I'm a figure of authority" he said, then saluted Fox so he could stop with the hand on forehead thing, but he still stood at attention.

Only when Kyle told him, "at ease", did he, well, go to the at ease posture.

"We're going to the-" Eagle said passing through the hallway, but he stopped when he noticed the other figure in the hall.

They all did the same actions as Fox did.

"Your seriously authority now?" I asked Kyle.

After at easing the soldiers he nodded.

"The school jokster is now the boss of a military reserve?" I said. "what has the world come to?"

He sighed, then looked at me in the eyes intensely and said, "That's what I need to find out".


	3. Bad Guys and Flashbacks

"What do you mean?" I asked him, not sure what he was implying.

"Remember 2007?" he asked.

Once again, I shivered involuntarily as the thought of what happened that year. "how could I have forgotten?" I said.

"They're back"

My eyes widened in total horror. I felt light headed, nauseated, and scared to the tenth power.

The last thing I remembered was me falling and the whole team rushing forward.

-K+C-

_Blood, Blood, And even more blood surrounded me. I desperately wanted to faint, but knew the only way to save my sister, Maria, was to tell him what he wanted, even though I didn't know myself._

"_Once more before I kill her" the man told me, "where is it?"_

_I weighed my options, make something up and possibly save her or not say a thing and what her die in front of me._

"_In a cave west of here" I lied through my teeth._

"_good" he said right before he trusted the knife into her bloody chest and she gasped in her last breath._

-K+C-

"Cal...Cal...Cal" I heard Kyle's voice call me from the blackness.

I blinked my eyes open to see his warm brown eyes staring into mine. Right above him were my very concerned teammates, minus Snake, who was checking my wrist to make sure I was above.

"Maria" I croaked.

"I know, I know" he soothed.

The team above him now looked confused now.

I thought about what Kyle has said that caused me to faint and looked at him with murderous eyes.

"I will kill them" I told him

"I know," he said, "I'm here to help"

I sighed, relief washing through me.

I tried to sit up, but Snake pushed me down and said, "stay put".

I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest, aggravated.

I looked at the walls and all I thought was,

Red. Blood. Maria's Blood.

It was like I was in a trance, but I got up, ignoring Snake's protest and went to the wall.

Punch. _Smash._ Punch. _Smash._

Then sadness washed thorough me and I slumped again the wall as tears filled my eyes.

"Why's she so moody?" Eagle asked.

I shot him a glare and even through the tears, now slowly streaming down my cheeks, he got the message.

_Message to Eagle from Cougar: Shut up!_

_Reply to Cougar from Eagle: Affirmative._

"It's called a flashback, dummy" Snake told Eagle to satisfy his curiosity, but apparently it wasn't satisfied yet because he asked, "a flashback about what?"

I sighed, giving in, "someone killing my younger sister, that I was responsible for, in front of my eyes to torture me into telling them something I didn't know about."

"Jeez" he muttered. "Sorry if I'm the one to bring..." he trailed off, not knowing what this flashback brought back to me.

"The most painful and traumatizing moment of my life?" I supplied.

"Uh...yeah" he said barely above a whisper.

"Where are they?" I asked Kyle, trying to change the subject for obvious reasons.

"Afghanistan" he replied.

"Have you all been?" I asked K-Unit.

"Yup" they replied in unison.

"We leave tomorrow" I told them.  
>"But..." Wolf said.<p>

"I leave whether you come or not" I told him.

He sighed, then said, "Go pack team"


	4. Starbucks and Daddy

I awoke with a severe headache, went to the bathroom and changed, not bothering to put on makeup or brush my hair effectively, before going out into the kitchen only to be met by a bunch of males scarfing down some sort of mush. I sat down in the empty seat, which was between Snake and Eagle.

"Why don't you look pretty" Wolf said, earning laughs from everyone.

"Shut it" I threatened.

"Or what?" he asked.

I looked up from the table to give him the glare I've worked years on perfecting, the one that says, 'or else'.

"His glare is way better" Fox informed me. I turned my head to glare at him, and to my delight, he squirmed a little.

"You squirmed long before my Dad did" I told him.  
>"What's do important about your Dad?" Eagle asked me.<p>

"That's confidential"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Snake exclaimed.

"Did you lose Solitaire again?" Fox asked.

He mumbled something incoherent and I guess he had.

"Where's the coffee?" I asked.

They all looked like they were holding back laughter.

"What?" I said.

"We don't drink coffee here..._Cal"_ he said.

"Why in the _bloody_ world not?" I asked, then stopped to think about what I had said, then added, "oh gosh". I pointed a finger at Eagle, who in his state of laughter was on the verge of tears and said, "shut it or I'll do it for you"

I was surprised at how fast he stopped, then I noticed where their wide eyes directed and turned towards the doorway.

I groaned inwardly at the sight before me. My Dad. Great, now I'd have to be his Mini-Me around them.

My mood automatically brightened when I saw the cup in his hand.

"Starbucks!" I squealed, forgetting the highly trained SAS agents and acting like I always had around my Dad.

I grabbed the cup and tried to get away, but his arm hooked around my waist when I was not even a step away.  
>"I need a hug first" he told me.<p>

I was happy to oblige.

I then remembered the SAS Agents in the room and turned to them.

"Guys, this is my Dad. Special Agent Dan Jones"

They just nodded.

"I suspect you've been taking good care of my Princess, Wolf" he said, and I cringed, noticing everyone was holding laughter back at my nickname.

"Yes, sir" he replied.

"Anyone call me by that name and I'll" I stopped to think about my threat, but came up empty. "do something so horrible that I can't even say" I finished lamely.

"Nice try, Cougar" Snake said.

"And I'll do the same to you so you can't help them" I added.

Eagle raised his hand.

I sighed, then said, "Yes, Eagle?"

"How do you know 'Kyle'?" He asked, using air quotes for his name."

"He was a friend in grade school" I said, "anymore questions?"

Fox raised his hand, "just friends?" he asked.

"Yes, just friends"

An echo of '_hmmmmmm''_s came from the room.

I turned to my Father and asked, "What are you doing here?" I thought you were in Europe"

"Change of plans" he said, "thought I'd help you all train for Afghanistan"

"Ready for training, o' young one?" Eagle asked.  
>I sighed inwardly, time to act like a snotty brat.<p>

"I don't train, I review"

"A little cocky, eh?" Cub asks.

"Only when I know I'll win"

I was in full throttle now.

"Princess" my father said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Training"

I sighed, but went to go get ready.

As we walked ahead of the rest of the team all of a suddenly my father clasped his hands together and said the most dreaded word in my opinion, "so..."

He says this when he's going to ask me a question that will turn into an embarrassing display.

"How do you like that team?"

Thankfully this question was only ranked zero point five in my rating of horrible questions.

"They're okay, I guess" I answer honestly.

"I can have you transferred if you want"

Ha! The last thing I wanted was for him to pull rank and someone to find out sooner or later.

"No" I said quickly, then added slower. "That's fine"

"And Alex?" he asked.

"Which one's that?" I asked. I only knew their code names.

"Cub"

"Oh." Ha! Now I know his first name, all I got to find out is his last.

"He's cool" I said, using the word my dad detested during my teenage years.  
>Out of the corner of my eye I can see my dad scowl as I mentally smile. This was going to be a fin walk, whether or not he wanted it to be.<p> 


	5. Training with the Units

**Jeez. I had to do some research on guns. I only really know the AK-47, AR-15 and Glock handguns, so Sig Sauner is a new one, but the P226 does look pretty slick and the MP5. Awesome.**

**Sorry for the long wait in chapters, but I had to confront one of my friends, DarthZ, on what to do for this. Thanks DarthZ!**

**I do want to say that I have never been to Afghanistan, so I also had to do research on what kind of training they endure. Now, keep in mind that I've never fired an MP5, so I don't know how to, but I will try to teach Cal how to use it herself through the Unit. Also keep in mind that she's the new girl, and she doesn't know all the things since she's never been to Afghanistan, but K-Unit has, so they know all the stuff.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and even if you didn't like it, don't forget to tell me in a review!**

**~Mrs. Frank Hardy**

_I just noticed how bad this chapter was capital-wise, so I just beta-ed it myself. =)_

The training facility was covered in sand, almost as if they knew we were going to Afghanistan and were making sure that at least I got training for it.

We walked into the facility in a group, since only Wolf had clearance to go there freely.

"What first?" I asked.

"Guns" they said at the same time.

"What kind?" I asked.

"The real kind" Wolf teased. I scowled at him. Leave it to Wolf to treat me like a woman who doesn't know how to operate a gun, but it is true that I can only operate handguns, so they may be in for a treat.

We walked over to the gun range while Fox went to get the guns out of the safe.

He handed me a SIG-Sauer P226, the sidearm at the British SAS. The sleek black color looked pretty cool against the yellow-ish sand. I put the magazine holding fifteen 9mm bullets into the gun, switched off the safety and aimed.

"The objective here is to hit the red dot in the middle" Wolf said.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically.

I fired. The bullet hit dead center and I looked around at the astonished faces. I don't think I'll tell them my problems with the rifles.

I watched as they shot. They were all dead on, and I knew they were real good.

"MP5's next" Wolf said.

Crap. I think I just jinxed myself. That's a sub-machine gun and I can't fire it.

"9 mil?" I asked.

"Of course" Fox said.

He handed me the MP5.

I weighed my options. Tell them, or not.

I sighed. "Teach me"

"You don't know how to use this?" Fox asked.

"No" I said pathetically.

"Cub, you're the expert" Wolf said, pushing him over to me, since he was in the back.

"Put the magazine in first" he instructed. I did as he said, then he told me to take the safety off.

I did. "Now, aim and fire"

Oh, gosh. I hope this thing doesn't have any oomph to it. I aimed carefully and pulled the trigger. The bullet whisked through the air like, well, like a bullet I guess. I didn't hit dead one like with the Sig, but I did hit close.

"Yes!" I squealed, and then realized I'd said it out loud.

I slowly turned around, trying not to act like I did what I did, but knowing they would see through me.

Their faces were trying to be disguised, but the whole disguising thing didn't work and they busted out laughing. I just had to endure it until I kicked their butts on the mat.

"K! J!" The Sergeant yelled. "Mats!"

"Let's go kick some J butt!" Alex yelled.

"Yeah!" the rest of the unit roared in agreement. They all ran to the mat with me walking behind.

"Pick one!" J's leader said.

"Dibs on the girl!" one called.

Oh, great. I'm _the girl_.

A guy with an army green tee-shirt appeared in front of me.

"That's Bear" Cub told me from beside.

"Great" I muttered.

"Get ready, _princess_" he said.

"Ooh" The K-unit made a pained sound.

"Dude," Eagle said. "Now she has to do something horrible to you."

It's nice to know they have faith in me, but I'm not the best in hand to hand combat. At least I have motivation to kick his butt now.

We took out positions and Sergeant pulled the trigger on the gun with a blank he was holding, signaling us to go.

He dove and all I could think was, O_h, crap. Oh, crap._

As he brought his fist up to my stomach level, I struck. My fist connected with his jaw and he stumbled back.

"Now I can't go easy on you." he said. "Shame"

I knew this was just going to provoke him, but I didn't like his attitude, so I stuck out my tongue.

_Bad idea, _I thought as he lunged, knocking the wind out of me and planting me firm on the ground underneath him. _Crap._

Then I remembered a move my Dad taught me. So, I used it. Kicking my feet in the air and hitting him on his back stunned him long enough for me to give him a, not very strong since I was on the ground, right hook, making him let his weight on me loosen and for me to push him off of me. I silently thanked my Dad for making me do weight lifting.

Then I did that flip up using your upper body thing and faced the crowd of astonished faces.

"I failed" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"How?" Eagle exclaimed.

"I didn't use all my strength and he isn't dead" I told him.

"You weren't suppose to kill him!" Wolf exclaimed.

"I know" I said matter of factly.

"Huh?" they all asked.

"I wasn't going to kill him, but dad says a fight isn't complete 'till you kill the baddie your fighting and that if you don't overpower him in strength your skills are useless."

"I can positivity say that her dad is nuts" one of the J's said.

"Oh, really" someone said from the entrance.

I turned. _Crap._ My dad stood in the doorway, holding my training bag. _I knew I forgot something_, I thought.

"Princess" dad said. "Catch" he threw the bag only a fourth of the way to me, expecting me to go get it using my flipping skills, so, sadly, I had to. Flipping my way through the air, I got to the bag before it hit the ground.

"Thanks, Dad" I said.

"Your welcome"

"You dad is JONES?" the whole J unit exclaimed.

"Uh-huh" I said it like they should know this already.

"Do you have any clue how important your family is?" Snake asked.

"Huh?" I asked, not understanding what he was implying.

"Your aunt is the head of MI6"

"Well, deputy head at least" Alex said.

**Hehe...evil. _So, evil. _I want to thank my dad for the idea of Mrs. Jones being her aunt!**

**Did you know you have to be 23 before you can become a Special Agent for the FBI? Or that you can have an internship when your in college. Um,...so doing the internship!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Once again, sorry it took so long and I'm also sorry for how short it is!**

**~Mrs. Frank Hardy**


	6. Aunt Tulip

_Cougar and The K-Unit_

Chapter Six: Aunt Tulip

**Last Time: **

_"Your aunt is the head of MI6"_

_"Well, deputy head at least" Alex said._

"What do you mean?" I asked my dad.

"What I said" he replied. I forgot how he hated any question not specific.

"Well, what do you mean?" I asked Alex.

"Your Aunt, Tulip Jones, is the deputy head for MI6: Special Operations" he stated.

"Really?" I asked, still not sure if it was true. I mean, sure Aunt Tulip was always gone like Mom and Dad, but a head of MI6? Well, I guess it could be true.

"Speaking of Aunt Tulip." my Dad said. "She's coming in a few"

"When?" Alex asked.

"Ten"

"I gotta go" he said, making his way through the crowd that had formed and out the door.

"_Huh,"_ I thought. _"I wonder where he's going."_ I decided to follow him when Aunt Tulip got here so that neither he nor the rest would know I was gone.

Everyone ran to their assigned barracks with the rest of their unit to get ready for Aunt Tulip, but I got ready the quickest, so I just hung out around the training facility, testing out all the stuff, waiting for Aunt Tulip.

Dad left too, not wanting to be here when Aunt Tulip arrived, I guess. They never did get along, him being her brother-in-law and all.

I heard the helicopter before I saw it; I went over to the opened garage door that posed as a door for the training facility and walked out into the helicopter landing pad.

I could see the color of the helicopter; black, but that was all I could see through the wind it's propellers were producing at the moment.

A lot of Units pretty much assaulted me, trying to get in front of me at the same time and I spread my arms out, stopping them, still watching the helicopter land before my eyes.

Aunt Tulip opened the door and got out, closing it before walking forward and letting the helicopter safety take off again. Her hair didn't blow in the wind because she had smartly tied it up in the back of her head with a hairband.

After the helicopter was out of view, Sergeant came up next to Aunt Tulip and said very loudly, "You are to leave Mrs. Jones alone unless she asks a question, then you shall reply in a simple manner and walk away. Am I understood?"

Everyone else said, "Yes, Sergeant" but not me.

"_Did this include me?" _I wondered.

Aunt Tulip's eyes met mine and they looked probing. She whispered something into Sergeant's ear and he nodded stiffly. "The only exception is Cougar; she is able to talk freely with her superior,"

I nearly snorted. Superior? Not.

Sergeant turned and walked away, obviously dismissing every solider other than myself.

Aunt Tulip didn't move until everyone left the helicopter landing pad, then she came up to me and hugged me.

I hugged her back, welcoming the comfort of a warm hug that my father and mother so rarely gave me.

"Hello, Sweets," she said into my hair.

"Hey, Aunt Tulip," I replied

We let go of each other.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," she apologized.

I was mad that I didn't know about her job, but I knew she couldn't tell me. Heck, the only way I figured out about Mom and Dad's job was sneaking into their office at home and peeking through some bomb blueprints. You could say I was a little freaked out for a twelve year old.

I sighed, "It's okay. I know you couldn't tell me."

She smiled sadly, "Thank you for understanding,"

I smiled too, but not sadly, "You're welcome,"

"Well, I have a meeting, but I'll come say goodbye before I leave. Okay?"

I nodded. "I gotta go pack anyways,"

"I heard about you going into the Afghan heat. A little advice; keep your gun close, but your comrades closer."

I laughed at her wording, "Okay, thanks."

After we parted ways at the Sergeant's cabin, I walked into the cabin to find two teammates in a shouting match.

I sighed, hoping it wouldn't be like babysitting three year old twins all the time.

I got between Snake and Eagle and put my hands on each of their mouths. They yelled something else before noticing my hand on their mouth.

They were looking at me with murderous, slit eyes as my head swiveled, looking at both of them in one second intervals.

I did remove my hands, but not before I said very calmly, "Don't yell," then retreated to my room.

I packed quickly, every article of clothing making me feel more nervous and frightened.

I was going to avenge my sister, myself, everyone they ever touched with their disguising fingers, and help anyone who was going to be hurt.

This thought made my pulse quicken with fear. Everyone was depending on me and my knowledge of the Enforcers. If I didn't succeed, many people would be hurt, including my unit and I.

As if sensing my thoughts, Cub came into my room.

I was sitting on my uncomfortable cot like mattress, staring at the wall, letting my thoughts absorb me into a fearful state of mind.

Cub sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"It's going to be fine," he told me.

I looked at him. "How do you know?" I asked, my voice cracking. I should have cared about embarrassing myself in front of him, but I couldn't care less right now.

His cold eyes had disappeared and he now wore a very concerned expression. "Because I know what your capable of, and this is one of those things,"

Don't ask me why, because I don't know myself, but I felt that he did know me and all my fear dispersed from inside of me and into a small metal box, tucked away in a corner.

I could do this.

**I do realize this is shorter than most of my chapters; okay, it's cut in half, but I wanted to put _something_ up. **

**I hope you guys liked it! Review!**


	7. Afghanistan Here We Come

_Cougar and the K-Unit_

Chapter Seven: Afghanistan Here We Come

The convoy came for us before it's scheduled pick-up time, but I didn't mind. Eagle may have, seeing as he was glaring at the driver the whole time. I'm guessing he didn't like how the clock on the dashboard read five A.M, but that's just me.

It pulled up along the Sergeant's cabin at five A.M on the dot even though weren't expecting it until five thirty; we were going to have an extremely early breakfast, but instead, we snuck a couple energy bars from Chef, who was still sleeping. It wasn't very hard.

The Sergeant wasn't even up as we climbed in one by one. I was first of course. After being suspicious of the nice attitude of Eagle, I found out that the door didn't unlock all the way, so if we were in an ambush, which I hoped wasn't he case, I would most likely be left. It's a wonderful thought really, being able to never see the glaring, yet hyper Eagle ever again. Of course, I would probably be set up in some sort assassin's lair, which really wouldn't be a pleasant experience.

The driver wasn't pleasant either because he didn't talk. It was like talking to one of the guards at the Queen's Palace; they don't reply and you aren't even sure they hear you. I even tried cracking jokes and he didn't even have the slightest sliver of amusement on his stone cold face. Really, it was disturbing.

I talked to Cub most of the way to the airport, seeing as he was the only one not glaring other than myself. I asked him why he wasn't glaring. He simply replied with, "I don't see the point in glaring, your only showing you don't like something and it shows weakness. Plus, I was a military brat; I always wake up early," Wolf and Fox stopped glaring almost instantaneously.

We arrived at the airport when light was shining into through the convoy windows and the nature light spread to Snake who was in the middle, still glaring at the seat in front of him, which contained the Palace Guard/Driver.

The cargo jet was awaiting our arrival with the only non-breathing cargo as a Humvee. I was happy when I saw it because I called shotgun. The others, other than Wolf, the driver, weren't happy with smooshing into the back together. Most of them were still glaring, this time at me, with the exception of Cub, of course. He was just clenching his jaw while looking in my general direction.

For seven hours* we sat side by side in military grade straps secured around us, doing absolutely nothing. Then, the exiting part came; we donned on our parachutes and got ready to jump out of the airlock exit which the Load Master opened. The whole time, Snake was saying something like, "Why jump out of a perfectly good airplane?"** I just rolled my eyes, as if to say, "To save the world, you idiot,"

Then, the Humvee was pushed out of the airplane and it's smaller parachute opened as the force of wind rushed up against the thin fabric.

After the Humvee came us. We walked up in a line to the red line indicating 'DO NOT CROSS', then we crossed it and the world rushed up to meet us. The wind rushed across my face and I concentrated on not opening my mouth as it probably would never close again.

I could see the miles and miles of sand from the slits I called my eyes and I silently thanked formerly called dumb people for trying out parachutes.

_Here we come,_ I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this is short. Yes, this is a filler. Yes, I had a really good time writing this. And finally; Yes, I hope you enjoyed it. <strong>

_* I was estimating the time of arrival for an airdrop from the UK to Afghanistan._

_** That one's for Daddy; it is seriously his life motto. _

_**Review! Review! Review!**_


	8. Twenty Questions

_Ya know, I should be working on my vampire story right now, but I have a wonderful reason why I'm not. Wanna hear it? Because. Isn't that a wonderful reason? I thought so. _

_So, I'm sorry this took so long, but I've been working pretty much non-stop on a new wordpress book reviewing site, which is not available to the public right now, but will be soon._

* * *

><p><em>Cougar and the K-Unit: Chapter Eight: Twenty Questions<em>

After we landed in even more sand and stuffed the parachutes back into their packs, we walked in silence for fear of being detected until we found the Humvee a couple miles off the landing site We quickly got our guns and packs from the back, replacing them with our parachute packs and Snake firmly snapped the truck closed. I jumped into the passenger seat and clutched the end of the cushion, fearing Cub or –god forbid- Eagle would try to throw me in the back.

Wolf placed the keys in the ignition and started the engine, looking visibly relieved as if the car hadn't started on some mission.

"Cougar," Fox said getting straight to business, "Can you brief us on what you know about the people we're hunting; possibly a name?" The last sentence offered a touch of sarcasm.

I turned around in my seat to speak, "They call themselves the Enforcers. I know that their leader _was_ a rogue CIA agent and they break people out of Federal Prisons, then hand them money, a passport, visa and a contact then ship them off to someplace. The destinations differ depending on the status of the crime the fugitive committed whether it be treason, embezzlement or murder, but most are shipped to the Middle East.

"Supposedly, they used the Snakehead for this, but after Major Winston Yu, the leader, was brought down, they started using different sources. After the fugitives run out of money, they usually come back and become Enforcer Agents. This a somewhat of a growing employment industry for fugitives, since the Enforcers offer protection and a source of cash flow as well as the occasional loan to their employees_._"

The rest of K-Unit nodded in understatement and I turned back to look through the windshield.

"Who is the leader now?" Fox asked.

"I don't know. But, following the tradition of leaders, it is probably another rogue intelligence agent."

"I'm surprised you know this much." Cub told me.

I turned back and shrugged nonchalantly, "I bugged the heck out of my parents."

Snake snickered, "I can see that."

I glared. Not a monstrous glare as I'm capable of, but a suitable sized glare. He didn't flinch this time.

"Anything else? Like why they wanted you?" Eagle asked, being ever so sensitive of my feelings.

I sighed deeply, then said, "My parents got their roster and hid it until it could be removed into a maximum security facility."

"Did they get it back?" Fox asked.

"No, that's why no one hears of them anymore, my parents and a couple more MI6 agents arrested the fugitives, but they couldn't find the leaders. I'm going to guess the leaders have re-built their organization, sort of like what SCORPIA is doing, only without the existing leaders." Cub visibly flinched at the word SCORPIA.

_Hmm,_ I thought intrigued, then something occurred to me. I never followed Cub to see where he went when Aunt Tulip was coming.

I cursed mentally. Dang it! I wanted to see what he was doing, but I guess Aunt Tulip distracted me.

Wolf accelerated to get over a sand dune and the Humvee bumped into every imperfection that was on the stupid thing. I don't like sand dunes, I decided.

"Any more questions?" I asked. I noticed Eagle start to open his mouth and quickly added, "That is related to the subject at hand." Eagle pouted and I shook my head slightly in disappointment.

"How did they find you? Shouldn't your position have been secret?" Snake asked.

"I don't know much about that, but I do know that, for the first time, a hacker and fugitive charged with embezzlement, hacked into the MI6 mainframe and accessed my file."

"You had a file?" Cub asked incredulously. This caught me off guard because he was mostly silent during the whole interrogation the rest of the unit was putting me through.

"I was, and still am, the child of the second and third best intelligence agents in the world. Yeah, I have a file. The interesting part is that I was-" I noticed a glimmer of mischief in Eagle's eyes and continued with, "and am," relinquishing his hope of looking me up, "in the extra special Top Secret spot, next to my parents, the heads of MI6 and their top agent, so it would have been nearly the most difficult thing in the world to access."

For a sliver of a second, Cub looked like something important occurred to him, but he quickly reverted to his blank expression in order to think something over.

Once again, Wolf accelerated and sped over a sand dune. One particular spot on the dune nearly made me fall out of the Humvee as it jumped up in the air.

I turned towards the front again. "For peed sakes, Wolf, don't go _over_ the sand dunes!"

He made a sound that could only be described as a grumble/grunt. And here I though that wasn't possible.

I turned back again and got ready for the next question in my personal segment of Twenty Questions.

"Where are we going exactly?" This question was from Cub.

I turned back to see Wolf before saying, "Yeah, where _are_ we going?"

"That Kyle guy said their base was in Konduz."

Alright, so apparently we're near somewhere called Konduz.

I didn't bother turning around as I said, "Konduz."

"Thanks," Cub said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." I replied, ignoring the sarcasm.

"So, who wants to sing a song?" Eagle asked.

Eagle ignored our groans and started singing the first verse of Justin Beiber's song One Time, which induced several more horrified groans from everyone else.

This was going to be an interesting drive.

* * *

><p><em>Make my day and review, review, REVIEW!<em>


	9. Enemy Territory

_Cougar and The K-Unit: Chapter Nine: Enemy Territory_

_First off, I would like to thank the following people for reviewing: _

_Jellie Smff_

_DarthZ_

_double-oh-nothing_

_grimreaper101_

_C.J.0608_

_carinims01_

_authorwannabe01_

_Synchro lover _

and

_depends on who's asking_

_Next, I would like to thank all that has read this story over it's nine chapter running time (so far) and who's put Cougar and The K-Unit on any of their lists as well as the story's author (me!) on any list as well._

_ALSO: Visit youngadultbookworm(dot)wordpress(dot)com. It's my book reviewing site! _

* * *

><p>Along the way to Konduz, Wolf continued to run over sand dunes, and I repeatedly yelled at him for doing so. I don't think it helped with the situation, though, as he glared at me very intensely. His glares couldn't match mine, but they were close.<p>

_If looks could kill,_ I thought.

He ran over yet another sand dune. I slowly turned my head and in my peripheral vision, I saw the rest of the unit watching me like a Soap-Opera. Even Cub was watching, though his eyes weren't the size of a clock and he wasn't leaning forward with anticipation.

"Wolf," I said in a deadly calm voice, "If you could stop running over sand dunes, I wouldn't have to continue with morbid thoughts of your untimely demise."

He ignored the road and turned his head to look at me. "If you could stop talking I wouldn't have to run over sand dunes."

My eyes narrowed. "Stop running over sand dunes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No"

"Yes!"

"No."

"Ugh!"

He smiled smugly and I punched his shoulder, making him momentarily loose control of the Humvee and thus making Eagle to scream like a very frightened little girl, to which I laughed at.

"Wuss." I muttered under my breath and Cub snorted.

Eagle crossed his arms over his chest, huffed and mumbled something incoherent.

I snorted as well when I heard Eagle talking to someone called Floppy.

"For my sake and yours, I really hope Floppy is just an imaginary friend." I told him. That stopped his incoherent mumbling.

I noticed the sign to Konduz before the rest and I had to point it out to Wolf, who was going the opposite direction.

"It's that way!" I yelled excitedly and Wolf changed directions.

"What's the game plan?" Snake asked.

"Uh,...we go in and get the stuff we need?" I said.

Everyone gave me a look, then they started discussing plans of entry and what not. I listened but didn't contribute, not wanting to earn myself another couple looks.

"We enter from the front entrance and scare them, then shoot our way to our destination."

At this, I_ had_ to comment; for my life's sake.

"That is a very dumb idea." I told them, more specifically, Eagle, who suggested the idea in the first place.

"Have any ideas?" Eagle asked, aggravated at me.

"Wait a sec and I'll get one." I told them, then turned back to stare out the window. They watched me for a couple minutes while I thought, then got bored and looked out their respective windows.

"I got it!" I shouted.

"What?" everyone asked in unison.

"We enter through the ceiling above the destination from ropes, grab what we need and exit through the ceiling all before they know we're there."

Cub nodded, "A James Bond move. Not bad."

Fox snorted, finding something amusing. What it is, I don't know, since that idea was pure genius.

"I know," I said smugly.

"One problem," he said.

I glared, "And what would _that_ be?"

"We need to make sure no one is in the room and that no guards will be doing their rounds near there."

I sighed, knowing he was right, but not liking where this conversation was going.

"We need to do surveillance." Fox finished.

"Yup," Cub replied and we entered Konduz.

The roads were bumpy but we were able to find flat next to the Enforcers hideout. Apparently Wolf knew more about this mission that what he let on, since he _knew _where the hideout was.

I layed down on the cot in the middle of the room, in between everyone else's and closed my eyes. Focusing on Cub's steady breathing beside me, I drifted to sleep.

_Sorry this was so short. I honestly don't know why this chapter was so hard to write, but the plot bunnies abandoned me half way through. I think I'll blame them. =) Anyways, I hoped you liked and reviews are wonderful impromptu plot bunnies; you don't know how much your ideas and comments help, so review!_

_Also, me loved the ending! Didn't you?_


	10. Attacks and Appearance

_Cougar and the K-Unit: Chapter Ten: Attacks and Appearance_

Author's Note:

So, this is chapter ten! We made to double digits, and that's saying something since my stories usually don't make it past number twelve; we shall change that!

I found circumstantial evidence pointing to a plot bunny kidnapping ring, but when I threatened them with the wrath of Alex Rider, the decided to bring back my precious bunnies. Smart people, them kidnappers.

To those of you who suspect a plot bunny kidnapping ring has stolen your bunnies away from you, you may be able to get them back using the same technique.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Alex Rider; Santa didn't grant my _one_ wish. I'm starting to doubt his existence. =)

* * *

><p>I didn't dream, only soaked up every morsel of energy I could, and even that wasn't enough when the sun decided to wake me up by glaring against my eyelids.<p>

I didn't move for a few minutes, to tired to open my eyes let alone sit up. Then, when my strength returned, I hesitantly opened my eyes and stared in disbelief into green ones. Startled, the whole "I'm not awake" thing kicked in here and I was pumped full of adrenalin, making me prone to movements not normal for this early in the morning.

I rolled off the cot, brought my foot to the idiot who decided who decided to scare me, and landed on the floor with a light groan when the spine connected with the concrete. But, I wasn't done yet, and I moved my legs in unison up and down, then with the momentum I gathered from them, I shot up.

Eagle was on the ground clutching his shin. The adrenalin slowly stopped pulsing through my veins and I resumed my spot on the cot.

"Gosh," Eagle moaned painfully, "Why'd you do _that_?"

I shrugged nonchalantly, "You scared me."

"No kidding!" Eagle said, placing himself in a sitting position, still rubbing his shin tenderly.

Beside me, Cub snorted, his eyes still closed. "I guess you shouldn't scare her, huh mate?"

"That, my friend," Fox said, apparently awake as well, "is good advice.

_When did they wake up?_ I wondered.

Cub sat up, the blanket he draped over himself sliding down, revealing a perfectly sculpted chest, complete with a bullet wound. I didn't pay attention to the bullet wound though, I was looking at his chest.

_Why am I staring? _I asked myself. _Do I find Cub attractive?_ And I realized the answer; yeah. Oh, yeah I did.

I guess I didn't realize it before, but I _was_ attracted to Cub.

Then, I realized the rest of the unit, other than Cub, was looking at my reaction. I covered up my staring but asking, "Where did you get that?" and adapting a shocked face, not a uh,...staring at the crush face, I guess.

He turned his face to look at my shocked one, then glanced to his bullet wound, and back to me.

"Classified,"

"When did you get it?" I tried again.

"Classified,"

"How did you get it?"

"Uh,...by being shot." His statement sounded more like a question than anything.

I looked at the rest of my unit for help. Snake had a look on his face that said he tried it before with no prevail.

I turned my head and glowered and Cub, "I will get it out of you one day." I promised.

"No you won't" he told me in a patronizing voice." Hey, I didn't say I'd give up, I said Snake didn't prevail in the matter.

"Yes, I will." I said in the same tone.

"Noh-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"As much as I love to watch you two quarrel, we do have surveillance to do." Fox interrupted.

I looked at Cub and I sighed then got up, willing myself not to look at his chest, and figuring it way best that I left the room.

"Did you notice Cougar blush?" Eagle whispered to Snake, who was on his left.

_Did I blush?_ I wondered.

Wolf, who was on Eagle's other side, whacked him on the back of the head, effectively shutting Eagle up.

"I _do not blush_!" I told him.

"Sure," Eagle said in a suspiciously slow way that made me want to put him in a straight jacket in order to go to sleep.

When I walked past him, I stuck the heel of my foot in the crook of his knee, making him topple over and sprawl on the floor.  
>I left him muttering as I made my way into the grimy bathroom.<p>

Really, that's my name for it; The Grimy Bathroom. There really is no other word to describe the degree of filth that littered the small room.

Dirt was in all the grout surrounding the cheap tiles that were yellow from years of ware, the window didn't look as if it could be cleaned efficiently with Windex, the bathtub was filthy to the point that I wouldn't go near it for fear of being intoxicated by a form of bacteria that was deadly, and the toilet, well, let's just say I'll be holding it til later.

I took the washcloth I put in my duffel bag, which I grabbed on my way in and tried to wipe down the mirror. By the time I was done, I could see my reflection faintly, and even though there was only a small, circular spot that I could see my reflection in, I felt like I accomplished something.

I unzipped the larger pocket of my duffel bag and took out the white tank top and SAS regulation cargo pants I had packed. This was the first of two outfits which were similar that I had packed, not knowing what to bring, and thinking this was most suitable.

I took off the black camisole and jean shorts I wore to bed and placed them in my bag, carefully replacing the clothing with my new pair.

Then I took out the black boots from the bag pocket and polished them until they were shiny. After I placed them on my feet and laced them, I took the black hairband that I put on my wrist and out my hair up in a pony tail at the crown of my head. My hair reached the beginning of my tank and the uneven strands spread across the rest of my back. I carefully placed my hair into a straight line, then noticed the tube of lip gloss I packed on impulse.

_Eh, what the heck, _I thought, spreading it over my lips.

I looked in the mirror one last time. My arctic blue eyes were startlingly bright against my tan skin, and my brown hair made me look even more tan than I actually was.

I grabbed my duffel bag and walked out of the bathroom, satisfied with my appearance.

* * *

><p><em>This is where I ended it, only because this was suppose to be a light, playful chapter, but still gives you an idea of where I want Cougar's life to go. See? I actually thought this through somewhat before writing it! Only a little since I made most of that up on the spot. <em>

_Review! It helps me with ideas, plus, sarcastic comments are welcomed!_

_In fact, _

_Review Challenge: _

_What is your favorite sarcastic line? I'll try to use them all next chapter!_


	11. Of Sarcasm and Surveillance

_So, today I'm forced to use the dreaded Notepad to type since my computer is being used at this moment and I have to use my old one, which doesn't have Word or OpenOffice._  
><em>I apologize for any of my frequently misspelled words and grammatical issues if there are any, since Notepad doesn't have the awesome Spell Check.<em>

_See the new cover for this story? Do you all like it? It's supposed to be Afghanistan, which is where most of this story'll take place._

* * *

><p><em>Cougar and The K-Unit: Chapter Eleven: Of Sarcasm and Surveillance<em>

I walked into the room to see all the men making their cots. I guess this should have surprised me, seeing as they were guys, but my mind reverted back to the same simple principal- they're soldiers.  
>Judging by the way they made their cots in a uniformed, no wrinkles way, they were good soldiers.<br>I thought about making my cot, but dismissed the notion entirely and just plopped down onto it instead, watching them finish soundlessly.

Then, after they finished, they all turned to me in my comfortable, kick your feet up position on my cot.  
>"Are you comfortable?" Cub asked sarcastically.<br>"Yes, thank you for asking." I replied, ignoring his sarcastic tone.  
>I heard multiple scoffs when they noticed my cot wasn't made at all and chose to ignore them as well.<br>"So boys," I said. "Have fun making your cots?"  
>Eagle, looking confused, asked, "Why would I have fun making my cot?"<br>Wolf smacked Eagle on the back of the head and Eagle clutched the spot where Wolf's hand connected with his skull. "She was teasing," he told Eagle, who gasped dramatically.  
>"Is this true? Did you <em>tease<em> me?"  
>"Yes, I was teasing, but you would've figured it out...eventually."<br>"Well, I don't see the- hey! I'm offended!"  
>I cracked up, I couldn't help it; the look on Eagle's face was indescribable. Really, if I had a camera, I'd be using it.<br>"His face," I managed to gasp between frequent bursts of laughter.  
>Everyone was looking at Eagle's face now.<br>Wolf snorted.  
>Snake gave out a "ha!"<br>Fox smiled and shook his head.  
>Cub gave a half smile, half smirk.<br>Eagle just scowled profusely.  
>My breathing was irradic by the time I finally managed to stop laughing.<br>"Well," Cub said. "Who's hungry?"  
>I snorted at Cub's way of changing the subject subtly. Note the sarcasm there.<br>"I am!" Eagle yelled excitedly. I'm beginning to think he's either bi-polar or mentally insane. Probably the latter.  
>After shooting Eagle a strange look, I agreed with him and slowly got up from my cot.<br>Cub got up and before I could ask where he was going, he was out the door, so I settled with asking Fox.  
>"To get some palao, most likely." he replied.<br>"Uh...translation?"  
>Snake cut in, "Palao is an Afghan dish with meat, raisins, carrots, and pistachios."<br>"That's a weird combo." I commented.  
>"It's actually the national dish, so I think you can count on it being good."<br>I must have looked skeptical since Snake added, "Just try it."  
>I shrugged and decided my empty stomach deserved some sort of substance, even if was raisin and pistachio covered.<p>

Cub got back a couple minutes later and handed us each a plate covered in foil.  
>I hesitantly peeled off the foil and looked at the food on the plate. It looked okay, so I grabbed a fork from the table and scooped a little of it into my mouth. I chewed, taking each taste and placing it into the category of good or bad.<br>Most were in the good category, but the raisins, which I deduced were fried, were in the bad. I blame it on my huge distaste for raisins and decided palao was good.

Eagle went to the bathroom and Snake snuck some of his palao onto his plate so when Eagle came back and noticed half of it was gone, he was outraged.  
>"Did you steal my palao?"he shouted at Snake.<p>

These sarcastic remarks continued throughout breakfast, and by the time we were done, I was extremely bored of hearing Fox mutter "No, really?" I mean, come on, come up with something more original, please.

"I think it's time for surveillance." Cub commented when I sighed in boredom for the fifth time. The other four times, everyone was so content of retorted remarks to notice, so I was surprised to see that Cub had noticed.  
>"Finally" I muttered, extremely un-sarcastically.<br>I grabbed the binoculars and grabbed a chair from the corner of the room, sitting on it to look out the window next to it while the guys set up all the technical stuff the SAS gave us.  
>"No, the cord goes into the red and the other one goes into the yellow." Fox told them.<br>My ears perked up at the word 'cord' since I knew all about colored cords. "What are you working on now?" I asked casually.  
>"The computer," Fox told me. I snorted. They were still on the computer and not the infrared thermal imaging equiptment?<br>Hearing my snort, Fox turned around. "What?" he asked.  
>"How about I set up the computer and you work on the infrared?"<br>He cocked an eyebrow. "How about you do the infrared?"  
>I shrugged, "Okay."<br>I got up from the chair and passed the binoculars to Cub, who was next to Fox, then started hooking up the infrared system. I placed the cords in their respective places, hooked the rest of it up, placed it on the stand Wolf set up and sat down into the chair in front go the computer while Fox worked on the computer.  
>He finally finished and I started accessing the intelligence agency database that was programmed into it.<br>I clicked on the blinking words in the corner saying "Mission Information" and the page automatically changed to a case file entitled "The Enforcers".  
>My eyes widened, seeing the title, since I'd never seen the Enforcers case file, or really any case file at all.<p>

I read on.

_The Enforcers_

_Leaders: Naomi Quarter (deceased), Jake Polo (deceased) and Rodger Layer (deceased). No new leaders known of. _

_Members: Known members include Alexandria Marie Highn, Lola Jacobsons, Aiden Jones, James Smith, Ava Smith and Isobel James.  
><em>

_Known Associates: Major Winston Yu (see Snakehead case file).  
><em>

_Location: Known locations include Afghanistan (headquarters)_, Russia __(secondary),___ Switzerland and Romania.  
><em>  
><em>Arresting Agents: Dan Jones, Olivia Jones, A*** R**** (classified), and Robert Corazon.<br>_

The rest of the case file only listed things I already knew and told the rest of the unit; they help convicted fugitives escape, Mom and Dad stole the roster, and so on.

"They have a case file." I stated, noticing the shadows on the screen, telling me the rest of the unit, minus Cub, was behind me.

"No kidding, captain obvious." Wolf muttered and I shot a glare at him from over my shoulder.

"Guys," Cub called. "We have movement across the street."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry this took so long to put up, but I was really busy with end-of-school stuff, and I just got around to writing this. Hope you liked, and even if you didn't let me know in a review!<em>

_~Mrs. Frank Hardy  
><em>


	12. Movement and Molly

_Author's Note:_

_See what you get when you review? A chapter only two days later! You guys have gotten me on a writing rampage! With all your sweet comments on how you love this story and want more, I had to, well, write more!_

_We're on chapter twelve today, so this is a big deal. My first couple stories ever ended after tweleve chapters, and those weren't even near a thouand words long, so be happy since this story isn't stopping anytime soon!_  
><em>Okay, hold on a second, I need a cookie. *runs to kitchen to get cookie*<em>  
><em>*runs back and lands on bed* Alright, now I can work.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Cougar and the K-Unit: Chapter Tweleve: Movement and Molly<em>

_"Guys," Cub called. "We have movement across the street."_  
>We all turned our heads in the direction Cub was in and all jumped up when we noticed he was still watching the building. He wasn't just trying to stop everyone from fighting. I nearly tripped over at least two cots on my way over to him, but the rest were doing the same and no one noticed my clumsyness. "Appearence?" I asked, grabbing the notepad from his outstrethed hand and picking up the pen sitting delilcatly on the chair he wasn't sitting in. "Mid-thirties, balding, prison tats saying he is from Florida State Prison; was there for murder of the third degree and kidnapping of a minor."<br>_You can get all that from a tat?_ I thought, but didn't voice it out loud. "He's holding onto something. It's a...oh my god."

Hearing him utter the words oh, my, and god, messed with my head; it swirled violently. "What is it?" I managed to ask. "A little girl."  
>I must have paled considerably since Snake was coming up to me. "Hey, you alright Cougar?"<br>I shook my head slowly and the room spun. They took another little girl from her parents?  
>"European desent, blonde hair, blue eyes, age seven to nine, rose dress-" Cub rattled off, but I couldn't write them on the notepad, so Wolf grabbed it along with the pen out of my hands and copied what Cub said in messy handwriting underneath the man's descriprion. He handed to Eagle, "Go look her up in the database."<br>All Eagle could do was nod and do what he was told. By then, my head had slowly stopped spinning and fainting wasn't a concern. Snake held into my arms and lowered my slowly onto the floor, then crouched beside me. "You okay?" he asked again, most likely hoping for a better answer than last time.  
>"He took a little girl, Snake." I mumbled, tears gathering in my eyes. "He took a little girl away from her parents and brought her to Afghanistan, the unsafest place I can think of." I said, stronger this time. I looked up into Snake's eyes. "I need to help her."<br>He nodded. "Okay, Cougar. We'll help you, but right now you need to tell me what your thinking about."  
>Tears spilled over my eyes and I roughly wipped them off of my cheeks. "I'm thinking about how scared that little girl must be, how her parents must be looking everywhere for her, how much I want to kill that sick son of a-" I was cut off by Eagle.<p>

"Got it!" he yelled from the computer. "Molly Baum, German, eight years old."  
>"Are her parents in BND?" I asked, momentarily forgetting about Snake and focusing on the girl's picture on the computer.<br>"Yeah, in Munich. How did you know?"  
>"I can see a pattern." I replied, not giving too much of my thoughts away. "What is their latest assignment?"<br>"You mean what did they do to piss off the Enforcers?" he asked.  
>"Sure, we'll go with that for now."<br>"Uh, from what I can translate, they took some flashdrive and gave it to them."  
>"So, they're traitors?"<br>"Yeah, they're in big trouble; demoted to the bottom and on trial in the U.S."  
>"How did they get into the U.S?" Fox asked.<br>"They were-" he stopped, "Okay, I can't speak or read German very well, can someone else please translate?"  
>"Yeah, I know German." I said, standing up. I didn't notice Snake looking at my face intesly, I was to caught up in Molly's backround to think about where she was anyways, so it wasn't like I was going to pass out from shock or something. Eagle looked skeptical, so I added, "I'm three quarters German, my grandparents live in Munich, I visit a lot."<br>Only then did he nod.  
><em>Gosh,<em> I thought,_ since when is Eagle serious? _  
><em>When something's serious<em>. I answered my own question.

"I'm fine, Snake." I assured him when he followed me over to the computer.  
>The computer was littered in German words and I skimmed over them then gave everyone the rough version in English.<br>"During their leave in America, the couple was caught in possession of the flash drive they were instructed to leave behind. Before law enforcement could catch up with them, they had sold the flash drive to a group called the Enforcers. An English SAS unit numbered K has an ongoing investigation on the group.  
>The couple's daughter, Molly, suspected to have been kidnapped by the group, is still missing."<br>"So they know about our mission?" Wolf asked from the window where he was still writing down everything Cub was rattling off.  
>"Yeah, it seems like it." I replied, looking his direction.<br>He nodded, "I think we should inform BND of Molly's whereabouts."  
>"You're probably right." I said, then pushed Eagle out of the chair. He landed with an <em>omph!<em> on the ground and muttered incoherently under his breath before getting up. By then I had my feet planted firmly on the ground and my back to him, facing the monitor.

I clicked "Compose A Message to Bundesnachrichtendienst" and scrolled down until I found the Munich location option.  
>"<em>Ich bin Cougar von K-Unit in der britischen SAS. Wir haben Informationen über den Verbleib von Molly Baum. Ich bin eine operative Arbeiten am Enforcers Fall. Bei früheren Umgang mit ihnen in meiner Kindheit, ich weiß, dass sie vielleicht nicht lange halten in ihrem Hauptquartier. Bitte antworten Sie mir bald.<em>"  
>"Uh, what does it say?" Snake asked.<br>"It says, "I am Cougar of K-Unit in the British SAS. We have information on the whereabouts of Molly Baum. I am an operative working on the Enforcers case. With previous dealing with them in my childhood, I know that she may not last long in their headquarters. Please reply soon."  
>He nodded, "Oh, okay. Are you going to send it?"<br>"No, I think I'll stare at the screen until they telepathically get my message and reply back."  
>"Okay then, I'll be quiet."<br>_At least he isn't worrying, _I thought as I clicked on the blinking "Send to Bundesnachrichtendienst" button in the corner of the page.  
>"What now?" Eagle asked, apparently not mad at me for quite literally pushing him out of his seat.<br>"We wait." I bluntly stated, wanting to lean back in my seat, but not quite ready as Eagle was beside me.  
>I clicked on the Home button with the mouse, trying to find something to do.<br>"Hey," I yelled to Wolf, "should we tell homebase about Molly?"  
>"Tell MI6 since they're the ones we're doing this for."<br>I nodded and clicked "Compose a Message".  
>I scrolled down the list of possible recepients untill I found British Military Intelligence Sector 6.<br>"You know, " I said, "if they would abbreviate their names, we wouldn't have to have such a large monitor."  
>Eagle shrugged. "Maybe,"<p>

I copied what I sent to BND and pressed send.  
>"At least I didn't have to translate that," I commented and Snake snorted, amused.<br>The computer beeped loudly and I nearly jumped _out_ of my chair.  
>"BND replied!" I told the two people on the other side of the room.<br>Clicking on the blinking "Message Recieved" button in the corner, I translated to the rest of the team as I went.  
>"We understand that you are in Afghanistan on a mission involving the Enforcers. If that is where Molly Baum is, then we request that you rescue her; she is a person of interest. We will speak to you superiors on this matter, but please be prepared for what may come. Thank you for informing us of out POI's whereabouts, Cougar of the K-Unit."<br>"Well," Wolf said, coming across the room with Cub behind. "It looks like this mission just got more interesting."

* * *

><p><em>I wrote this in a recordbreaking hour and a half! Go me, go me! =D <em>

_Review and maybe we'll make fast updates a usual thing._

* * *

><p><strong>alice419:<strong>  
><em>Review:<em> "Love it! Can't wait for the next update! Oh and maybe if you gave some hints at who Alex is and show how awesome he is yet not let them know too much because it's classified! :D"  
><em><br>My Reply:_I've been thinking about how to do that, so It'll be coming up soon!

** carinims01 and Lexy:**  
>Thank you for such nice reviews!<p>

* * *

><p>Your devoted writer,<p>

Mrs. Frank Hardy


	13. Names

_Author's Note:_

_I don't think I've ever done three in two weels. I can probably blame the fact it's OFFICIALLY Summer and I have nothing better to do with my time. But really, I'm cranking these things out like magic because of you! =D  
><em>

_But, I love all your reviews and writing this story, so it's all good!  
><em>

_By the way, I have no idea where this story is going; eventually, I will come up with a vague outline, but until then, I just write. My muse grabs the steering wheel and I have to comply or else I fear I may be in an 'accident' involving a bridge and strategically placed sticks of dynamite.  
>In fact, I usually base the chapter on the name I come up with. =D Yeah, I'm <em>that_ weird. _

_Also, as much as it pains me to admit, _eventually, I will finish CATKU, and have to move on. But, that will not happen any time soon if I have any say in the matter! I hope to go onto chapter thirty at least. Possibly fifty, but once again, the muse is in control. _  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cougar and the K-Unit: Chapter Thirteen: Names<em>**

* * *

><p><em>"Well," Wolf said, coming across the room with Cub behind. "It looks like this mission just got more interesting."<em>

"No kidding," I muttered sardonically and recieved a glare from Wolf.

"So what now?" Snake asked.

"Uh, we do survelliance and wait?" I supplied helpfully.

"No kidding," Eagle said, mimicking my tone.

"Well, do you have any better ideas?

Eagle assumed a thinker pose until he finally answered. "Not at the moment."

"Isn't that unfortunate. We have to refrain from hearing Eagle's idea." Cub said. I snickered, noticing his plan to brighten the mood slightly at the glare Wolf shot in my direction a couple seconds before.

I turned back to the screen, looking all around, hoping to get the confermation that I recieved a message from MI6 telling me to go get Molly.

Almost as if the computer heard me, it let out a restounding beeping noise and the screen flashed. Clicking on the message quickly, I let the rest of the unit read over my shoulder.

_Cougar:_

_I have heard from the BND and am informed of the information you have. When you think it's safe to go in, get the little girl and bring her back to Beacons. Remember what I told you and come back safe._

_Deputy Head of MI6, Tulip Jones_

I blushed at Aunt Tulip's wording. Come back safe? Great, _now_ they would think I was playing favorite, if they didn't already.

My eyes stopped on the word "Deputy"when I re-read the note, then my expression turned curious and I turned to face the guys, standing up from the computer chair.  
>"So, who's the head of MI6? 'Cause, I've never heard of the infamous head. I know Alan Blunt resigned from office after that one incident which is evidently top-secret, but Aunt Tulip didn't move up, so who did?"<p>

Cub looked uncomftorable, which left me feeling triumph for making him show emotion, curious to why he was, and sort of creeped out when I thought of what had to come before he _did_ show emotion.

"No one knows," Fox stated, glancing at Cub's expression before answering.

"Uh-huh." I said skeptically.

Snake grumbled and muttered something that sounded similar to "Another one,_ great_".

I shot him a strange look and he shot me one back, then I turned to look at Cub. He still had that look on his face.

"Hey," I said, making him jump. This scared me too, for reasons I couldn't comprehend. "are you okay?"

He smiled tentatively at my concerned expression. "Yeah, don't worry about it, Cal."

I was slightly taken back. He called me Cal. I felt a weird sensation in the pit of my stomach. Was I happy to hear him call me that? I sighed mentally. There was another To-Ponder-Later questions I always gave myself.

I couldn't find my voice, no matter how hard I tried, so I just nodded at Cub as the unit gaped at him.

"Did he-?"

"Are you sure he-?"

"Wait, does he-?"

"I think so."

They whispered these questions to each other as they clustered in a corner. I would have laughed at their question congregation, but I still couldn't seem to find my voice.

Crap. I _really_ liked Cub. This was bad. Very, _very_ bad.

I must still have a taken back look on my face since Cub reached out and tried to close my eyelids slightly, making my eyes less wide with shock.

Only then did I notice how close we were. I could smell him, and he smelt really good; like safety and home. But, through all that, I could smell spearmint. It was entirely different to Aunt Tulip's scent, yet it still filled my nostrils and made my eyes burn slightly.

I quietly swatted his hand away, trying to be friendly and not show how much I was effected by him at the same.

* * *

><p><em>I know, this was really short, possibly the shortest chapter ever, but I had to write a CalCub moment and I couldn't resist the small cliffhanger I left there. _

_Plus, no matter what you think, you got a hint at someone's past again. You should think about when if you don't already know._

Scorpia Rising SPOILER ALERT:

And_, you know that this takes place after Scorpia Rising since Blunt resigned. At least, you people who have read SR know, and those of you who don't totally ruined the book for yourself. At least you have the action to look forward to! =) This is why there are spoiler alerts. And also why I put one before this. _


	14. Teasing and Togethers

_Ugh! I'm a horrible person! I'm so sorry this took so long to write! I actually wrote a chapter earlier on in the month, but I didn't like where it went, so I saved it for a treat at the __end of the story. A deleted scene if you may. _

_Sorry for not updating earlier! Please forgive me! *puppy eyes*_

* * *

><p><em><span>Cougar and The K-Unit: Chapter Fourteen: Teasing and Togethers<span>_

He moved his hand from my eyes and dropped them at his sides.

I could feel the eyes on my back from the other side of the room as the rest of the unit stared at us.

"I think they're looking." I whispered conspiratorially.

"I think they are too." he laughed.

"Plans?" I asked.

He smiled, and I narrowed my eyes. "What are you-?"

I was cut of by his arms wrapping around my waist, pulling my up against his chest. His hands fit perfectly

around my waist, like they were meant to be there, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"Cub?" I asked incredulously, my heart pounding so hard I thought for sure he'd hear it through the barrier of

muscle I could feel on his chest.

"Just go along with it." he told me and I nodded cautiously.

As soon as I did, his lips crashed against mine.

I stood there, stunned, then my head registered the pressure against my own lips and I kissed him back.

My fingers found their way to his blonde hair and I weaved them through the strands as he pressed me against

him with so much force I thought I'd break.

We pulled apart seconds later and I could feel my cheeks burn as he placed his forehead against mine. He

smiled, "You're beautiful when you blush." he told me, and I probably just ended up blushing harder.

Then he pressed his lips to mine once again, quickly pulling away and turning to the unit.

"All right guys, there is nothing else to be staring at."

I turned to face them too when I thought I controlled my blush.

"Aha!" Eagle exclaimed out of the blue. "See?" he asked, pointing to me. "She _does_ blush!"

I quickly looked down, realizing I was probably, yet again, blushing harder.

"Yeah," Snake added. "You're right, she does. And here I thought it was impossible."

I did the most child-like thing I may have ever done in my adult life; I lifted my head and stuck my tongue out,

then ducked it back down.

"Very nice," Fox said sarcastically. "Resorting to sticking her tongue out. Gotta give her points for her naïveness"

"I think naïve looks good on her." Cub commented and, yes, I think I blushed harder.

Gosh! Would they stop making me blush. I pressed my hands to my cheeks in an effort to cool them off.

"I don't care what you think," I said.

"Not even me?" Cub asked.

I didn't answer. I wasn't about to say anything to that; I did care what he thought.

"I thought so," he said smugly, wrapping an arm around my waist. "You like me."

My eyes didn't feel like it could look up fast enough, then I noticed his genuine smile. "You like me too." I objected.

"Oh, and what makes you think that?" he asked, seeming to forget everyone else in the room.

"That fact that you ki-" he put a hand over my mouth. I think he may have remembered our company, who, if my eyes weren't deceiving me, were watching us intently.

"You win." he said quickly and I smiled even though he couldn't see.

I grabbed his hand in an effort to pry it off of my mouth, and when I couldn't, he smirked. I did the only thing a girl could do, I stepped closer, my eyes sparkling with mischief.

He narrowed his eyes, "Cal, I don't know what you think you're doing, but-" he was cut off by my hug. He had to lift his hand off of my mouth when I pressed myself against him.

"I win," I said as I released my hold on his abdomen.

He surrendered. "Yes, you do."

I smiled at him coyly.

Snake continued grumbling about nonsense. I don't know what's up with him and grumbling, but it was starting to get a little weird. Maybe, being the medic, he was trying to diagnose himself with some sort of mental disease. Only time would tell.

"We should continue watching." I pointed to the window where the binoculars looked lonely.

Cub nodded. "Yeah, I vote Eagle takes first shift."

I raised my hand. "I second that notion."

Cub chuckled and looked at Eagle, who was pouting like a five year old. "Only if Cougar helps me." he said.

I sighed, "You watch, I'll write. Deal?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Deal!" he all but shrieked.

I put my hands over my ears and groaned. "Come on, really?"

He smiled and practically skipped over to the window. I grudgingly started to follow, and Cub planted another quick kiss on my lips before releasing my waist.

I was probably blushing once again when I grabbed the notepad and pen from Eagle's outstretched hand.

We stood there for a couple minutes and as soon as the rest of the unit started busing theirselves with work, Eagle started talking. "So, are you guys like a couple now?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"You sure? Those kisses looked like the boyfriend/girlfriend kind."

Ugh, now I'd have to deal with him. I swear he gossiped and pushed for the "juicy details" like any girl would, and that wasn't a pretty image to have in my mind.


	15. Secrets Revealed

_Ah! I can't believe how much time had passed! I have neglected fanfiction. I didn't think I'd see the day, considering how addicted I am to it, but I found a new site and it had occupied my time. I'll go back and forth between every site I'm on, but these updates may take more time than usual since I have, yet again, started another story. Okay, I started two. *sigh* Bad writer, bad writer! This time, you can blame my obsession of werewolves and southern charm. If you actually read this author's note and want to read those two new stories, let me know in a review and I'll message you the link. __  
><em>

_Here it is! The climax of the story!_

* * *

><p><em>Cougar and the K-Unit: Chapter Fifteen: Secrets Revealed<em>

I never want to go through that again. You won't be able to bribe me with Starbucks, or a Hershey's chocolate bar. That, my friend, is saying something.

Eagle didn't stop talking until I asked Wolf to get me my sidearm, and even then he didn't completely shut up. Finally, I just hit him over the head and hoped his head wouldn't be more damaged than it already was. That seemed to work pretty well. Although, now I'm wondering about how hard I actually hit him.

"Evil pixie lord*, you must die!" He cried, chasing me around.  
>"Are you insane?"<br>He stopped abruptly, letting me double over and catch me breath. How can he run for an hour straight? That's just not natural! "Maybe," he said with a serious face.  
><em>Great<em>, I thought, _he's insane. This is what my life needs right now, a crazy teammate who acts like a five-year old. Perfect.  
><em>"Eagle, why are you calling me an evil pixie lord?" I ask, still doubled over and in pain.  
>"'Cause you work for <em>them<em>."  
>"Certifiably insane," I mutter.<br>He cocks his head to the side and his eyes get a familar glint in them. "What's that suppose to mean?"  
>"Can someone help me?" I don't take my eyes off of Eagle, fearing for my safety, but I say this to the rest of the unit, excluding Fox, who is at the window. Everyone else is sitting on their cots, watching in amusement. Traitors.<br>"Nah," Snake replies. "I'm enjoying the show."  
>"You two are amusing." is all the reply Wolf gives, but his answer is clearly "no way".<br>"I'll just wait a little longer." Cub decides.  
>I sigh. So much for that plan.<p>

As Eagle pounces, I make a split second decision and sprint around the remaining room to Cub's cot. I jump into his un-suspecting arms and he grunts. "Save me!" I yell as I wrap my arms around his neck and burry my face into his neck.  
>"Snake, can you bonk him on the head?"<br>I pull my head back to look him in the eyes with an estranged look on my face. "That's how I got into this mess in the first place!"  
>He chuckles, then wraps his own arms around me. "Woah, chill out, Cal. It reverses the insanity. Do you really think after six years with him that I wouldn't have hit him over the head with blunt force?"<br>The sound of Snake's hand echos through the room, but I don't pay attention to Eagle's reaction.  
>I smile and the world around us dissapears. "I guess I should have suspe- wait. Six years?" I interupt my own sentence when what he said comes back to me. "How old <em>are <em>you?"  
>He looks taken back. I guess he slipped up or something. "Uh,...I'm twenty."<br>My eyes widen, then my eyebrows furrow in concern as I do the mental math. "Why were you around Eagle when you were fourteen?"  
>He sighed. "Guys! It's time to tell her!" he yells and I turn my gaze to Fox, who finally turns away from the window.<br>Upon seeing that I'm wrapped up with Cub in his cot, he shoots him an amused look, but refrains from voicing a remark.  
>He strides over to us along with everone, including a non-insane Eagle, and takes a seat on the cot next to Cub's.<br>"At the age of fourteen, I lose my Uncle, who was also my gardian." I put a comforting arm on his shoulder. Losing him at fourteen must have been hard, especially since he was his legal guardian. He gave me a thankful smile as he continued. "That's when MI6 showed up."  
>My eyes widened. "MI6? At fourteen?" I interupted.<br>He nodded. "Yeah, I was blackmailed into working for them."  
>I couldn't help the feeling of guilt that washed over me. Aunt Tulip should have stopped this, he already went through the loss of this Uncle and they had to add the espionage word to his plate before things quieted down.<p>

I didn't interupt after that, just listened as he recalled all his feelings and memories from the missions he went on. Of course, everyone wanted to know how "awesome" space was, so he went through a detailed account of that, which had to be my favorite part by far.  
>"Then I became the Head."<br>My head whipped back so fast I think I gave myself a case of serious whip lash. "The _Head_?"  
>He gave me a cheeky grin. "Yup, you've kissed your parent's boss."<br>Well, crap. I kissed the Head of MI6.  
>Eagle interupted me thoughts, "Ha! That's true, you totally did! Are you looking for a promotion or something?"<br>My eyes became slits and I got up. "Come here, Eagle."  
>I could see Snake smile knowingly. He was hoping for someone to hit him. Either that, or he was about to say the same thing and was glad he wasn't Eagle right now.<br>"Why?" he asked, looking confused.  
>"I need to hit you."<br>"Not over the head," Fox warned and I grinned at him.  
>"I wouldn't think of it."<br>I quickly moved towards Eagle as alarm bells went off in his head and he tried to make a break for it. He didn't make it though, since he ended up on the floor, clutching his shin for the second time today. I was thinking about making it a habit of his.

* * *

><p><em>* Alex Rider Drabble Pad!<em>

_Wow, uh,...I apologize. Profusely. I didn't know it was this short, but I don't think I can add anything else without giving away some important things, and I already know where I want to put those in._

_But, did you notice those hints I gave to who Cub was? Like how Cougar asked who the Head was and Fox and Cub looked at other before repling? Or how when they were still at B.B Cub took off before Tulip got there?_

**What did you think were the reasons for those hints above? Did you guess he was the Head?**


	16. Simply Cub: Deleted Chapter

_I figured I'd let you have a little something to tide you over until the twentieth. =)_

_I've written the last couple chapters, but I'm still working on the Epilogue since it's length is going to be, what I classify as, goliath. =) Oh, and get ready for some fas-paced reading. I wrote the rest of this so it's _boom!_ plot twist, _boom! _another plot twist. =) Oh, and I'm really proud of myself for the ending of CATK-U._

_Did you know that it's been almost an entire year since I first started this story? And now it's single-handedly the longest story I've ever written! Go me! =)_

_I wrote this chapter for chapter fourteen, but ended up not using it. So, here's a chapter dedicated soley to our favorite couple; Cal and Cub!_

* * *

><p><em><em>

_Cougar and The K-Unit: Deleted Chapter: Simply Cub_

I quietly swatted his hand away, trying to be friendly and not show how much I was effected by him at the same time.

He smiled, removing his hand from my face. I wanted it to stay there forever, and when the warmth receded, I felt comftorable inside, like when he removed his hand, the butterflies went away. It was a bad comfortable though; I wanted the butterflies in my stomach to come back, to fly inside the walls, making me think more about Cub than the things going on around me.

I watched his eyes, the way they always looked mature, they way they weren't now, the way the brown iris' sparkled.

Snake _harumph_ed. We looked away from each other and our eyes landed on Snake at the same time. He scowled at us and pulled everyone but Wolf to the door. Wolf followed suit, but only because he looked mildly curious.

"Where are you going?" Cub asked before I could.

"Out." Snake answered for everyone.

Cub shot a pointed glance to Wolf, who shrugged as if to say, _"Gotta keep em' out of trouble."_

He nodded and they opened the flat door, closing it when they went out.

"What's up with them?" I asked incredously. Why would they all just leave?

"They didn't want to watch you and me."

I raised my eyebrows, "And why wouldn't they?" This time, I tried to ignore the butterflies that being alone with Cub made appear once again.

He smirked, then walked towards me. My eyebrows dropped slowly and my eyes widened slightly.

"Because they know what I want to do."

I tried to get myself back from the abyss of girly squeal land, but couldn't. "And what is that?" I managed to ask through the butterflies that made my stomach tingle.

_Oh, crap,_ I thought, noticing he was still coming closer. Any closer and we'd be -mental squeal- touching. See? I was still in the abyss of girly squeal land.

His hand made it's way to my cheek and I froze. We were touching- again! Okay, I wanted out of the abyss before something happend to close it and leave me trapped forever or something.

"I want to kiss you." he stated softly, his thumb stroking my cheek. I was now falling deeper into the abyss. "Can I?"

I don't think I could speak, and even if I could, it would probably turn out to be a squeal from that pesky abyss I was trapped in, so I just nodded slowly.

His lips met mine and I swear I melted into a puddle. His lips were soft and gentle at first, but when I started kissing him back, he kissed me harder, more passionately.

When we finally pulled back, I was grinning against his lips. His forehead touched against mine.

"What's your real name?" I whispered. Sure, I already knew it, but I wanted him to tell me.

"Alex," he replied, not seeming phased by the question.

"Mine's Callie, but you probably already knew."

He smiled in a way I've never seen before. It was beautiful. "Can I still call you Cal?"

I smiled wider and put my arms around his neck. "Only if I can call you Alex." I reasoned. He slipped his arms on my waist.

"But of course," he answered, pressing a kiss on my lips quickly.

The door opened and the rest of the unit walked in, Eagle squealing like a girl when he saw us. And when you see a grown man squealing and jumping up and down like a girl just because he thinks you just kissed, you stand there watching. Intensly.

Then, and only when he stops squealing, do you give him a strange look.

Eagle ran up to me and hugged me, tearing me away from Alex, ignoring said strange looks he was getting. "I'm gone five minutes and you go and get yourself a boyfriend!" he squealed, and even though I know he was probably looking for the reaction I was about to give, I blushed and ducked my head when he let me go.

"Are you blushing?" he asked, getting rid of the squealing girl slightly.

"No," I answered to quickly.

"Cougar's blushing!" he called to everyone in the room and I threw my foot back and hit him in the leg, sending his sprawling, yet again, on the floor.

"Thank you for pointing that out, Eagle," I said nonchalantly, stepping over his body to get to the binoculars on the windowsill.


	17. Plans and Presences

_Cougar and the K-Unit: Chapter Sixteen: Plans and Presences_

The rest of the night had been uneventful, aside from the occasional snide remark. In the morning, though, things were interesting like just about every morning I've spent with the men.

I woke up to the feel of being completely drenched in water, which by itself is a good way to get yourself killed. Then, I punched the _metal_ bucket in front of my face and out came a string of very un-ladylike words. No, not curse words, just...not very nice words.  
>To make things ever more <em>peachy<em>, I had to open my eyes to Eagle's face. I thought I was having a nightmare and quickly pinched myself before narrowing my eyes at Eagle, who was smiling without a care in the world.

I realized that only Eagle was idiot enough to wake me up, which explains why I kick him so much.  
><em>Speaking of kicking,<em> I thought, promptly kicking him in the shin again.

He muttered at curse word and I gave him a disapproving look. "Don't curse around me, please."  
>He looked at me. "Why not?" he asked cluelessly.<br>"It's vile language that has no place in the English vocabulary."  
>He smirked at me and cursed in Spanish.<br>I whacked him on the back of the head. "It's vile language that has no place in _any_ vocabulary."  
>He stuck his tongue out at me.<br>"Very mature." I commented sardonically.  
>He stuck his nose in the air and walked away, trying to keep some of his dignity. I wasn't about to tell him that he had none though.<br>I laughed at his antics, then went to go dry off.

By the time I was done drying off, the rest of the team were at a fold up table with a map of the Enforcer's headquarters, thinking of a plan.  
>I asked them why, and it seems as though my James Bond idea wouldn't be put into use today. Although I can't see why not; that whole falling from the ceiling thing sounded pretty cool to me.<br>"You know, if we enter in the South entrance, then we have a full five seconds more before the guards come." Apparently, five seconds in MI6 and SAS time is a whole five minutes. How fast _were_ these people? Actually, now I'm genuinely curious.  
>Cub must have seen my curious look because he squished me against his side. "What's on your mind, Cal?"<br>"How fast _are_ you guys?" I blurted out before I could really think about it.  
>Everyone laughed, but Cub was first to reply.<br>"I'm the record breaker."  
>"Of course you are," I mumbled. In my mind, it was fairly predictable.<br>He kissed my forehead tenderly. "Even though I'm fastest, I'd never leave you, Cal."

All of the irritated or jealous feelings _whoosh_ed out of me and I smiled up at him. I ignored Wolf's "I'm trying not to look, but it's hard." stare and every else's "Ooh, look! A moment is happening!" stares.  
>Instinctively, I kissed him. Then realized what I was doing and pulled away, blushing crimson.<br>He frowned at my sudden departure, and grabbed the back of my neck, tugging me to him as his lips met mine.  
>I heard Eagle sigh like a love-sick girl and mentally grinned. He would never change.<br>After he was satisfied, he pulled back but rested his forehead against mine. "I'll kiss you when I want and you kiss me when you want, understood?" he asked in a strict tone, but whispered it so only I could hear him.  
>I nodded my head once and he smiled then kissed me again, releasing my captive lips quickly much to my dismay. Then he turned me around so he was hugging me to his side once again and I looked at the team.<p>

Eagle's eyes were still on us and he periodically sighed dreamily now and then. Everyone else offered minimal privacy and averted their eyes, which I was glad for. I didn't mind Eagle watching our public display of affections but when I thought about the rest of the team, especially Wolf, watching it really didn't have the best side affects.

I looked at Eagle, who finally managed to snap out of his trance and noticed us looking at him strangely.  
>"You guys are adorable together." he tried -and failed- to defend himself.<br>I sighed in detain. "Not even going to try." I informed my slightly deranged teammate, then turned to the rest of my teammates. "I liked the first idea."  
>Wolf nodded solemnly, "I'll work on some alternative plans, but Cub's might work."<br>"Yeah, _might_." Fox snorted. "Since when do Cub's plan _not_ work in some way? His plans are, as Eagle might put it, "_genius-ly awesome_"," Eagle clapped enthusiastically over his quote and I rolled my eyes playfully. "Plus he didn't get into the big chair for his," he shot me a look, "apparently evident good looks."  
>I blushed as he finished his sentence and quickly looked to the ground. I did <em>not<em> want a repeat of the "blush" conversation.  
>Realizing, I probably just jinxed it, I lifted my head and frantically looked around for wood.<br>_Really?_ I thought, _Where's wood when you need some?  
><em>"She's blushing again," Eagle, the ever-so-helpful one pointed out.  
>"Yeah, you're right." Fox agreed.<br>"I like her blush," Cub defended me once again.  
>My brain did a little <em>"aww" <em>moment and my blush finally disappeared.  
>I pecked his cheek in thanks, then I moved closer to the map so we could quickly run over the other "plans" like Wolf suggested.<p>

They were easy, but we decided on the original Cub plan just to be safe. After that, it was normal banter between teammates.

Who knew normal could be broken up by a simple knock on the door?

* * *

><p><em>I'm so sorry about how late I posted this! I forgot I was going camping this weekend, and I got back around eight tonight. Actually, you're lucky I remembered at all. =)<br>Hope you enjoyed this! Leave me a review, _por favor.

_Your writer,_  
><em>Mrs. Frank Hardy<em>


	18. Knocks and Knacks

_Cougar and the K-Unit: Chapter Seventeen: Knocks and Knacks_

Immediately, everyone grabbed for their weapons. I quickly flicked off the safety from my gun and pointed it at the door.  
>Still using one hand to hold up my gun, I motioned my finger to the door, signaling that I was ready and that Wolf can go first. He <em>was<em> the leader after all.  
>He nodded and I placed my hand on the magazine of my gun.<p>

We moved like a well oiled machine, walking in sync to the door, where Wolf unbolted and peeked through the crack he made tentatively.  
>He nodded and we lowered our weapons, but didn't drop them entirely.<p>

Wolf opened the door and Kyle stepped in. Even though I knew Kyle, I was still suspicious to why he was here. Technically, this is an MI6 operation, not an SAS one. Only the designated team was allowed to be here.  
>My eyebrows furrowed as I ran through scenarios. They became worse than the last, and I cringed noticeably at the last couple. I didn't think my mind could <em>go<em>that dark.

I tried to shake the thoughts and scenarios from my mind, but they were already stuck there and weren't going anywhere. Finally, I decided to satisfy my curiosity.  
>"What are you doing here?"<br>Kyle smiled and brought me into a hug, ignoring my question entirely, which peeved me too much to say. I stiffened and didn't reply to it.  
>"Kyle," I repeated. "Why are you here?"<br>"Mrs. Jones sent me." he pulled back and looked unphased by my lack of cooperation in the hug.  
>I narrowed my eyes. Surely, Aunt Tulip would have told me. "I need to confirm it. Sorry Kyle, nothing personal, just procedure." Lie.<br>I looked solemnly at Cub, hoping he caught my "be careful and watch him" before panning away and walking over to the computer screen.

Quickly, I maneuvered the mouse to click on the "Send Message" button and I settled my fingers on the keyboard, ready to type.  
><em><br>Subject: Kyle  
><em>_To: Tulip Jones, Deputy Direction of MI6  
>Message:<br>Kyle Layers is here. Were his actions sanctioned by you?_

I hit the "send" button and turned around to find everyone sitting comfortably, talking with Kyle like old pals. All except Cub that is, who has obviously switched into "spy mode". I guess he caught my message after all.

I walked over to him, sat down and watched with a faint smile at how he put an arm around me in a protective way almost as soon as I settled myself next to him. Then he leaned over and whispered into my ear.  
>"What's up with the sudden suspicion?" he asked, then as an afterthought added, "and make sure to giggle,"<br>I did as I was told, but I _very_ confused to why exactly I had to. Then I smiled and leaned over to whisper into his ear. "It's an MI6 operation, not SAS. Plus, Aunt Tulip would have told me if Kyle were to come here. She's knows about grade school."  
>"Now I have it."<br>I giggled again, realized for once that our 'cover' was whispering sweet nothings into each others ears. Then I decided to mess with him and say something to catch him off guard.  
>"You have me too."<br>Chessy? Yes. But did it get the reaction I was hoping for? Oh yeah, yeah it did.  
>Then the computer chimed. I sighed, wanting to wait for his reply. Instead I winked at him and kissed his lips lightly, then pranced over to the computer.<p>

_Subject: Kyle  
>To: Cougar, SAS<br>Message: GET OUT._

I was about to scream to my teammates, believe me, I was. But I didn't have time to before everything flashed white and red. A deep sound of utter agony vibrated into my ears and it took me about half a second to realize what it was: an explosion.

I was in an explosion. Man, I really had a knack for getting myself into trouble.

* * *

><p><em>Short? Yes. Did I get to the desired stopping point? Yeah, yeah I did. =) See what I did there? Haha, I crack myself up sometimes.<em>

Anyways, if you guys are reading my vampire story

From Night to Day_also, then I apologize for not uploading new chapters. I'm finishing this story first. =) 'Cause all my readers on here are plain awesomeness,... and because I'm almost done. =)_

_I'm debating re-writing the last couple chapters so you all don't start a mob to attack me with pitchforks. =) Hopefully, you'll like them._

* * *

><p><em>Before I sign off, I'm going to do a little review replying.<em>

**_Guest 10/21/12 . chapter 17 _**

_**MI6 heads are not in the SAS. Nice concept for cougar though. If Alex was the head he would'nt let it slip so easily. MI6 heads are very calculating (M from james bond, Alan Blunt etc). And became the head in the end of scorpia rising**_

Thanks for commenting! And I know that the big guys are always very 'calculating' as you put it. It wouldn't be any fun if he didn't give it away though, so I had to make a little slip-up happen.  
>Oh, and the whole "Alex is in the SAS" will be explained in the next couple chapters. Just be patient with me. XD<p>

**_FishInAFadora 10/22/12 . chapter 17_**

**_awww they're so cute together 3 i cant wait for the next chapter so update as soon as you can!_**

I've updated 'as soon as I can'! =) I'm so glad you like Cal and Cub together. Haha, I hoped people would like it.

* * *

><p><em>Well, gotta go clean for the arrival of my Grandma. See ya later!<em>

_Your writer,_  
><em>Mrs. Frank Hardy<em>


	19. Broken and Bruised

_Cougar and the K-Unit: Chapter Eighteen: Broken and Bruised_

As the heat threw me back into the air, making me flail like a rag doll, I screamed. I couldn't hear my scream though, as the loud _kaboom_ of another explosion echoed through the air and more hot air flew at me.

For a split second, I touched the ground, but I didn't have time to count the small victory before being hurtled back into the air as the second bomb's air met my beaten body. This time, I hit the wall behind me.  
>I continued screaming, but couldn't hear it, not even after the air had cleared and U could finally feel all the nerves on my body screaming in pain.<p>

I finally managed to stop shrieking at the pain when my teammates' names floated into my thought process. I got up off the ground slowly, my body protesting the entire time, and I took in the debris ridden room, searching for anything to pinpoint my teammates' location.

The three walls still there were blackened but the fourth wall, which was supposed to be directly in front of me, wasn't there. Instead there a large, gaping hole with a clear view of the chaos below.  
>People were running around frantically, screaming in a language I hardly knew, tearing at the debris in a desperate attempt to find their loved ones from the wreck the bomb had caused. And the worst part of it all? The building where the Enforcer's headquarters was an even bigger wreck. There was practically nothing there. I had a feeling there wouldn't be any arrests anytime soon.<p>

Once again, my teammate's names floating through my mind and my head snapped around the room, adrenaline getting rid of almost all my pain.  
>"Cub! Wolf! Fox! Snake! Eagle!" I shouted, even though I realized then that I couldn't hear my voice. My hearing had gone. But my thoughts of hearing were cut off when I noticed the slight movement of wood, so faintly that I'm surprised I even caught it.<p>

I ran over to it, trying not to step or trop over anything. I tore at the black wood and it revealed a hand, callused and red, but it was moving. I moved the debris from the area around the hand and I glared down at the face before me. Now I wished I'd stepped on the hand instead.

Kyle's eyes were closed but they opened when I pulled the last piece of wood off him. He looked relieved and I mentally called him every possible curse word I knew. And being around men for a couple weeks, let's just say my vocabulary improved tremendously.

"Cal," he seemed to say as I read his lips. I glowered profusely.  
><em>Stupid man, thinks he can call me that after all he's done<em>, I thought  
>"I hoped you burned, but I guess Satan can't die from something he can control." I ground out through clenched teeth, trying to hold my anger in and not pummel him where he lay.<br>His eyes filled with something I've never seen, nor did I ever want to again. But then he passed out.  
><em>Good, <em>I thought, my head nodding slightly in satisfaction.

I yelled out their names once again, and Eagle's face popped up right in front of me. I screamed in fright, but still couldn't hear it. He smiled slightly, teeth barely showing but the pain was clear on his face.

I held out my hand and he pushed his up from the debris surrounding him. I immediately noticed the hand hanging limply in his hand I realized it was Wolf's.  
>I grabbed both hands. Multiple names flew through my mind, memories flashing before my eyes. Mom, Dad, Maria, Alex. And I found the last ounce of strength I had in my body. I yanked on the hands and they came sailing out.<br>"Snake," Eagle rasped from the ground where he landed. He pointed to a place a few feet away and I ran over to it. My bloody hands were numb as I tore through the broken chunks of wall, insulation and electric wires. I found a piece of fabric which I followed up to a face. His eyes were closed, but he was still breathing. I dragged him out, my hands them falling limply to my side as most of the adrenaline worked its way out of my system.

Someone put a hand on my shoulder and I slowly panned around, my energy nearly drained. It was Fox. "Where's Cub?" I asked.  
>He shook his head and turned to look over his shoulder where the door to the bathroom lay on its side. That's not what I noticed first though, it was the crimson red coating half the door that I noticed first.<p>

As I tried to run towards it, I tripped and fell on my face. I used me elbows and knees to Army crawl the rest of the way and broke into heavy sobs at what I saw.

-  
><em>I know I'm a horrible person. I'm crying at how much I let you guys down these past months. But, I am giving you the next chapter the day after Christmas then the epilogue on New Year's Eve.<em>

_Please review and tell me what you think, even though you probably hate me right now. :/_

_Talk to you all soon, I swear._

_~Mrs. Frank Hardy_


	20. Funerals and Forfeit

_Cougar and the K-Unit: Chapter Eighteen: Funerals and Forfeit  
><em>

I don't remember much after that, just red lights flashing into my eyes and the feeling of being moved. I'm not even sure if I heard correctly when they told me he was dead. I was numb. I had forfeited my feelings when I saw the body that I was once in the lap of on the bathroom floor, surrounded by blood. I couldn't feel. I was numb.

And that's exactly how I felt when Aunt Tulip came to the room in her small apartment that I now resided in. Numb. Nothing seemed to matter, not even as she helped me into my SAS uniform. Not even when she put the badge I'd gotten when I dragged everyone out from the debris that once engulfed them. Nothing mattered without him here.

She guided me out of the house, telling me about some of Alex's missions. Yes, I had learned that his name was Alex. It felt right to call him that, even if it was in my head. My Alex. The Alex that jumped in front of Fox to save his life, giving his life instead.

On one of the days the boys visited me, Fox told me that Alex and him were somewhat partners and that they had saved each other's lives before. I couldn't help the feeling of pride as I thought about how amazing Alex really was. Even though he was gone and civilians may never know what he did, I always would and his files would always be locked away for future MI6 deputy heads and heads to look into and think "Wow. This boy sure did the impossible.".

I got into the black SUV without protest and claimed a seat in between Wolf and Fox, still thinking about Alex. I could tell there was a faint smile on my face, as the entire car grew silent, everyone turning to look at me.  
>"What?" I croacked out, startling everyone. I haven't talked since asking Fox where Alex was, and my voice was dry and cracked.<br>Snake, being the great medic that he is, asked. "How are you feeling, Cougar?"  
>I thought about his question, trying to answer truthfully without making people panic. "I'll be okay when I can grieve in peace, I should think."<br>Snake nodded. "That's understandable. Now, Cougar, you haven't been with us long enough to find out how we do-" his voice cracked. "funerals. So you'll have to just follow our lead."  
>I nodded, sinking into the seat.<p>

I'm not sure when my crush on Alex developed into love, and I don't think I'll ever know. And neither would he. He's never know I love him as much as I do, that I'd never forget him, that I'd never forget the moments we has together. He'd never know, but I was slowly coming to terms with his death. It had been two weeks, and I only had two more until I was tested for being fit for duty. I would have to put on a spy face, as Alex would have called it. I was going to be fit for duty in two weeks, whether I had come to terms or not.

In a way, it was to honor Alex. To keep going even if the going got tough. In other ways, it was to tell the people who set the bomb that they would never win. Good would always prevail, and the way they blew themselves up proved it. They were dead. I was alive. And I would stop at nothing to make sure that's the way it stayed. Good _would_prevail.

**-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-**

I did as I was told; followed the leader, as people would say. But now I was left alone with the piece of land that was newly covered in brown dirt, covering my first love.  
>"Well," started. "It seems that your luck ran out." I laughed humorlessly. "It was bound to happen, I guess. It just doesn't seem real." I let a tear slip down my cheek and onto the ground which felt unbelievable cold underneath me. I cursed. "I really shouldn't be crying. I would have thought that after seventeen days of doing it I'd be unable to."<br>I put my hands in my lap and looked down at them. "You probably can't even hear me now, but I-I," I couldn't stop the tears from coming and I broke down again.

I didn't notice the hands that wrapped around me and pulled me plush against their chest until he started whispering into my ear.  
>"It's okay. I'm alright. I'm right here, Cal."<br>My breath hitched as I turned around in the person's arms, my lips parting as I took in the sight before me. There stood my Alex. The Alex that couldn't possibly be here. I reached out a hand and placed it on his cheek. He smiled at me, closing his eyes. "Are you really here?" I asked, my voice cracking halfway through.  
>He placed a hand on my cheek as well and I replaced the hand I had put onto his cheek and placed it on top of his.<br>My breath caught as I firmly grasped his hand from my cheek and grabbed his shirt. As soon as he was close enough, I threw my arms around his neck and smashed my lips onto his.

By the time we pulled apart, my breath way coming in short bursts and so was his. "Why did you leave me?" I asked, my fingers brushing his lips slightly. I couldn't tear myself away. I wanted at least some psychical contact.

"I'm not sure anymore." he answered.  
>Before I lost my nerve, I voiced the thought that I was thinking. "I love you, Alex."<br>He smiled, bringing his lips down to brush across mine. "I love you, too, Callie."

**-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-**

_I'm crying so hard right now! There's only the epilogue left until my baby is completed. I'm so sad!_

Leaving a review might help me feel better though...

I'll post the epilogue on New Year's Eve.  
>'Til then, let the ninjas be with you, my lovelies.<p>

_~Mrs. Frank Hardy  
><em>


	21. The Epilogue

_Cougar and the K-Unit: The Epilogue_

**A Month Later:**

It took some investigating, but we finally figured out who set the bomb. It had been a rogue Enforcer's agent. Apparently, he lost a valuable piece of information and the Enforcer's had to halt everything to find it. They were planning on killing him, but he managed to get away and started planning revenge. It didn't work so well, since he managed to kill himself in the process.

Molly was alive and well, and all she had to thank was luck. Half an hour before the bomb went off, her guards moved her to the basement for the sleep-prevention torture. It was the second form of torture they conducted, the first being not feeding her the entire time she was there. But now she was fine, living with her parents, who were released when I helped prove them innocent of selling secrets, in Germany. I had told her that if she wanted to talk about her experience, that she could talk to me. She seemed relieved and had called me once, after her first day back at school. It seems like it was as hard for her as it was for me. But at least she didn't have any siblings to lose.

As for Alex? He was living with me in the apartment I recently started renting. After explaining to me that he wanted out of the spy business, and that faking his dead was an easy way to do so, I had to inform Aunt Tulip, who didn't seem surprised at all, and we worked out some new paperwork. His legal name was now Collin Beacons. He had grinned at this, and it took me a while to figure out why.

I had decided that the SAS wasn't for me. Sure, I loved the feeling of justice being served, but I had been groomed from such a young age to do this kind of work that I wanted to try something different. Which is why I had retired after only a month in the SAS and was now working as an interior designer. It had surprised me when Alex suggested it after seeing my apartment. It seemed like I had a creative side, and I was planning on opening a "Design Your Own Room" store in California later in the month. I was going to name it _Oasis._

Alex and I were moving to California, where the store would be located, to start our life fresh. No spy life, no SAS life, just _our_ life.

My parents seemed happy for us, and my father accepted the fact that I didn't want the lifestyle they had. My mother even stopped by and asked me to decorate their new home in Oregon. Apparently I wasn't the only one who retired.

**-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-**

Alex came home as I was packing things in boxes. He was always quiet like a spy, which I guess he still was in some ways, but his keys jangled when he placed them on the key rack.  
>He walked swiftly into the bedroom and came up behind me, placing his hands on my hips and turning me around to face him.<br>"I've come to think you'll be happy to leave London behind."  
>I smiled, leaning in to give him a quick peck on the lips before replying. "Maybe I can't wait to get out of here and start our new life...with <em>Oasis<em>_."  
><em>He smiled when I mentioned my shop, and I internally wondered why. Sure, I was excited for it to open, but why was he?  
>Before I could think, I had already blurted out, "Why are you so excited for <em>Oasis<em>?"  
>He seemed taken back, and I was momentarily thankful that he had stopped using his spy-mode face all the time. His emotionless face seemed to be used less and less often. He thought for a moment before answering. "I'm excited because you are. You seem so happy about <em>Oasis<em> and I love seeing you happy. I love _you_."  
>I grinned at him, leaning in again to give him a kiss. "I love you, too." I whispered after I had moved my head back.<p>

"I know we haven't talked much about my faked death, but I want you to know that you're the reason I came back." He searched my eyes for something as he said this, and my mouth parted in surprise. We hadn't talked about his faked death relatively at all since it happened, but I had been wondering why he didn't just leave.  
>"because of me?" I asked, whispering in disbelief.<br>"I saw you sitting there, next to the grave, talking and crying and I just couldn't leave you to think I was dead. I already knew I loved you, but I didn't know how much. My heart tore apart when I saw you crying your eyes out. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't leave with you."

I thought about his words, taking them in before jumping on him, wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.  
>"I'm glad you didn't leave." I whispered in his ear. "I don't think I really could have lived without you." And it was true. After I thought about it, all my talk of justice being served and me being the one to dish it out didn't seem like enough motivation to keep moving. Nothing could be more motivating than Alex, and I truly didn't think I could've lived without him. He was my rock.<p>

"I'm glad too. I couldn't live without you either." then he brought his lips down to mine and I forgot what I was doing.

All I knew was him. All I could think about was him, our life together, the things we'd experience together. Everything I did was would be with him. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

**-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-C+A-**

_It's over. Oh, god. IT'S OVER! AH! What will I do with myself? Oh, wait. Maybe write a sequel?  
>I wasn't planning on it, but I came up with the idea for a sequel. Basically, Alex and Cal would be living in California, running <em>Oasis_ when they'd get a call from Aunt Tulip. I can't tell you anything else, but **would you like a sequel? Tell me in a review!**_

_Before I go, I wanted to thank my wonderful friend _**DarthZ**_ for helping me through this. We haven't talked recently, and that's mostly my fault, but she's a friend I wouldn't want to live without. _

_Also, **my parents** should be thanked. Especially my Dad since he put up with my constant bugging of what is real and what's not in the Military. Also, my Mom needs to be thanked for her exceptional support and editing._

_And **you guys** need to be thanked for your support even though things didn't go so well when I forgot to update. But even when the going got tough, you guys helped me reach this exceptional goal. This is my longest story to date and I feel privileged to have ridden this ride with all of you. Thank you, and I love you all!  
><em>

_Alright, now I'm off to moan about the end of this story.  
><em>

_Signing off for the last time on _Cougar and the K-Unit_,_

~Mrs. Frank Hardy


	22. Sneak Peek Of Sequel, Now Up!

**THIS IS AN EXCERPT FROM _ALEX AND THE ENFORCERS,_ THE SEQUEL TO THIS STORY. THE PROLOGUE IS UP NOW. **

_As I put the eggs on a plate, a pair of arms snaked around my waist. He stepped forward, bringing his chest to rest against my back and kissed my shoulder, then nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck. _  
><em>"Is there bacon?" His warm breath on my neck caused a shudder to go down my spine, and I hoped he hadn't noticed. <em>  
><em>I swallowed. "Uh-huh."<em>  
><em>"Mmm," was the only response I got. <em>  
><em>The timer near the oven went off and I tried to pry his hands off of my waist. <em>  
><em>"Alex, I need to get the muffins." I said as I realized he wouldn't let go. <em>  
><em>"I'll come with you, then." He began shuffling towards the oven as I tried to hold in my laughter. <em>

_I shook my head lightly, then opened the oven and bent down to retrieve the muffin pan with my mitten-clad hands. _  
><em>He let go of me as soon as I bent down and I laughed at him as I brought the muffin pan to cool on the top of the oven. <em>  
><em>"You didn't think that through, did you?" I asked, turning to face him once the mittens were next to the muffin pan. <em>  
><em>He pouted and opened his arms. <em>  
><em>Still laughing lightly, I walked into his arms. <em>

_Then the phone rang._


End file.
